


Be Sober

by KitOfYaoi



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Drunk Zach, Either way I made Zach Sober again for Alex, Jealousy, M/M, Sober Zach, Spoiler kind of season four, Zach does not know how to think without Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: Zach lost his self control but can he get it back for the dance to get Alex to be his again.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Kudos: 46





	Be Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Zach really lost his control when he does not have Alex around to stop him.

Zach tried very hard to have a life without Alex but then he realized he didn’t know how to even think correctly. Alex was a huge part of his self control. That is why he is drinking so much, and he cannot stop. Drinking was his way of not thinking of losing Alex. The kiss surprised him but it was not bad. Even if he was slightly drunk, when it happened. He told the truth or a slight version of the truth to Alex. 

Winston stealing Alex broke him more than he thought possible. He was more sober then he had been in MONTHS. He wants Alex to want him again, not Winston. It came down to hearing about a semi-date they had one night when Zach could not get his ass out of bed. It was his fault and he still could not do anything till it was the valentine’s dance. 

He sobered his ass up the day before and asked Alex, “Be my date to this stupid dance. FORGOT about Winston.” He nearly shouted to get his point across. It was a very public kiss. 

Alex was still staring at him when he pulled away from the kiss. “What just happened? You said you were straight.” 

“I got jealous of some other guy having your time.”

“Winston asked me to go bowling I….I cannot say yes to you when you already told me no.” It was biting him in the ass, hard. He wants his best friend back, his best friend was leaving him behind to be with Winston. 

Zach got very drunk last night. Winston was stealing his Alex. 

He was still drunk, when the dance was actually happening, he had Alex near him somehow. He had to win him back. Alex was standing up to go to Winston and he was not going to let Alex leave him. He stood up on unstead feet and kissed Alex. “I promise to stay Sober if you just stay with me.”

“Are you straight or gay.”

“I am gay for you.” 

“If you are Sober tomorrow morning, when I come over, then yes I will date.”

Zach left the dance floor with Alex and pulled him into the hall to make out with him. “I promise to be Sober tomorrow morning, hung over but Sober and you will be mine.” 

The next morning Zach called hung over to Alex, “I am sober and I still want you to be mine.”

“Good I am yours, as long as you stay Sober.” 

Many months later, during Graduation he is still Sober for Alex. They planned to live together during College. Zach has his control again. His Alex 


End file.
